Global Community
The Global Community, also known as the GC (and formerly known as the United Nations), is the main antagonistic faction in the Left Behind series. It is a theocratic totalitarianism one-world government led by Nicolae Carpathia (the Supreme Potentate) and his master, Satan, following the New World Order concept. This corporation consists of about 17 known members. History After the Rapture, Nicolae transformed the United Nations into the Global Community, moving it to the city New Babylon, which was its headquarters until the 5th Bowl Judgment was released, and the city was covered in darkness up until its destruction. He then chose ten sub-potentates to rule over 10 governing districts of the GC. Halfway through the Tribulation, the Supreme Potentate of the GC, Nicolae, is killed by Chaim Rosenzweig using an extremely sharp utensil. Leon Fortunato temporarily becomes the Supreme Potentate, but Nicolae is revived and indwelled by Satan, declaring to the whole world that he is God, and enforcing a religion known as Carpathianism, which required the citizenry to take the "mark of loyalty" (the Mark of the Beast, each number from its own governing district having been obtained from a mathematical equation involving 3 sixes) and worship Carpathia's statue thrice a day, with failure to do so resulting in execution. The Global Community also wages war against all Christians, Jews, Muslims, and unbelieving rebels. It is even shown that the GC created concentration camps of their own, filled with Jews that are tortured, beaten, and starved. After the citizens see that Nicolae is enforcing totalitarian rule, the United African States threaten to secede from the Global Community. After that, the 5th bowl judgment is released, covering the city of New Babylon in darkness. The city is eventually destroyed by supernatural missiles in less than an hour. Then, the Global Community sets out to Jerusalem with its Unity Army, formed by thousands, perhaps millions or even billions, of GC soldiers, to make the city its new headquarters. However, the one-world government is finally destroyed by Jesus Christ during the Battle of Armageddon when He destroys the Unity Army with the words of His mouth, Nicolae and Leon are thrown into the Lake of Fire, and Satan is bound in the bottomless pit. Governing Districts :NOTE: This list is for the names of the 10 governing districts of the GC, and the Mark of the Beast assigned for each state, obtained from a mathematical equation involving 3 sixes. *United North American States: 6−6−6='''-6''' *United South American States: (6−6)·6='0' *United Great Britain States: (6+6)÷6='2' *United European States: 6+6−6='6' *United African States: (6÷6)+6='7' *United Pacific States: 6+6+6='18' *United Asian States: (6·6)-6='30' *United Indian States: (6·6)+6='42' *United Russian States: (6+6)·6='72' *United Holy Land (Carpathian) States: 6·6·6='216' Trivia *In the novel The Indwelling: The Beast Takes Possession, it is revealed that the nation of Greece was appropriated from Europe and became part of the United Holy Land (Carpathian) States. *In Desecration: Antichrist Takes the Throne, Romania was also proven to be part of the United Holy Land (Carpathian) States. *After World War III, the Global Community appropriated all of Alaska's oil fields, so it becomes part of both the United North American States and the United Holy Land (Carpathian) States. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Corporations Category:Imperialists Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Genocidal Category:Satanism Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Liars Category:Defilers Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Jingoists Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic